Express the decimal as a percent. $0.718$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.718 = \dfrac{71.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.718} = 71.8\%$ $71.8$ per hundred = $71.8$ per cent = $71.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.